msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 23rd, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from November 23rd, 33 LC. Record Trever Halliwell: 'I call this Senate Session to order. We shall first start with the Chancellor. 'Damon Halliwell: 'I once again welcome you all back to another of our weekly meetings. It warms me to see so many here, both new and old faces. Just a few things before we start. This week should be calm , as I am sure many of you know Pilgrims Bounty starts this Monday and I urge all to enjoy yourselves and relax with friends and family. With that said we now move on to normal events. Councillor Baelheit, you may take the floor. 'Verus Baelheit: 'Thank you, Chancellor. The previous has been a productive one. We've taken to holding grant request nights, in order for members to seek approval of funding for their works. Yesterday, we encountered a rather nasty phenomenon that occured when Dalaran crossed over a major ley-line. The level of magic that passed through the city caused rifts to spawn throughout the city, mostly concentrated in the Underbelly. The situation in contained but, thereis no telling if the problem is solved for good. Now. Regarding the expedition series to discover the tombs of the Hundred Magi. Last week we recovered this. This is what we have retrieved from the tomb of one Gaspard Paradarnic. A mage of the Hundred, it contains a portion of information regarding the mage known in folklore as the Alchemist. As well as detailing the location of a Second. Mister Vanidicus and I are launching an expedition to discover the location of the next tomb. I hope you will see fit to accompany us. That is all. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Magus Alexander, please take the floor. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank you, sir. You all know everything thats happened these last few years. War and conflict and strife. And now we've earned some peace at last. But this does not mean we should fail in our vigilance. We must stand ready for what comes in the future. There will be more to come. Count on it. I propose the formation of a corp. A battle-mage corp. I have stood beside many of you in battle against magical forces and foes. Any of you who'd see us defended. Working with the guard to keep us safe, please come speak with me after the meetings done. There's so much we could do to help everyone if we organize as such. All are welcome. Thank you. '''Trever Halliwell: '''The Battle-Magi group has already been established, but the position of commander is currently vacant. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Dedicating resources to war-magic in time of peace seems particularly counter-productive. '''Vanidicus Alexander: In war, strength. In peace, vigilance. Tammini Silverspark: '''So, question is: correct time for re-establishment of battle-magi? '''Trever Halliwell: '''Magus Silverspark, as I stated there is already a Battle-Mage group establish, an acting commander has yet to be appointed. Which I will say, Mister Alexander, speak to me after. '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Eye of Dalaran never closes, Miss Silverspark. I do not think we should be so quick to assume our troubles are over. '''Trever Halliwell: '''We shall move on to opening the floor. Do raise your hand if you wish to speak. Very well we will move on. Councillor Baelheit the floor is yours. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Shurelya Vindell. Please come to the floor. Miss Vindell, you have impressed us with your performance as a mage and demonstrated loyalty to our Senate. You are hereby made a full colleague of our body. Congratulations, ma'am. '''Shurelya Vindell: '''Thank you. I am honored, sir. I will continue to work hard and do my best to continue to so. '''Verus Baelheit: '''You are dismissed. Mister Vanidicus Alexander. Please take to the floor. Your service in this Senate has been exemplary, Mister Alexander. It is clear to me that you have surpassed your station, You are hereby granted promotion to Senator. Congratulations. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''You honor me, sirs. '''Verus Baelheit: '''You are dismissed. Miss Silverspark, please take the floor. Your performance in our colleagueship has surpassed all expectations, Miss Silverspark. I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you promotion to Senior Magus of the Magus Senate. Kudos to you. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Oh! Almost as good as unlimited funding for theorectical work! '''Verus Baelheit: '''That concludes promotions. I defer to you, Speaker. '''Trever Halliwell: And now we pass the floor back over to the Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I want to once more thank you all for helping to keep the Senate in the shape it is in. Once more enjoy the holiday. Trever, if you'd please. '''Trever Halliwell: '''I now call this Senate Session to a close for the eveing. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes